This invention relates generally to tethering and securing of point-of-sale electronic devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for tethering an electronic device to a display stand via the device's PC card slot.
As a precaution against theft, retailers often lock small expensive electronic devices in glass display cases. With the maturing market for small expensive electronic devices, many manufacturers launch lines of similar products. The customer needs to evaluate the various models in a line and the various lines of differing manufacturers to make a buying decision. Many small electronics devices, such as pocket diaries, electronic organizers, and palmtop computers are sophisticated devices with differing interfaces and "feels." As a result, the customer typically will not be content to base the buying decision upon a look through the display case. The customer demands hands-on access to these expensive devices.
A customer typically views the products through the display case, and if interested, asks the salesperson to show them the device. This procedure is inconvenient to the customer and to the retailer. The procedure inconveniences the customer by requiring the customer to contact the salesperson before evaluating and handling the product. The procedure inconveniences the retailer by requiring the salesman to stay with a customer who is just looking. It makes the shopping experience unpleasant when the customer hurriedly handles the merchandise while the salesperson Waits nearby. Thus, the customer desires time and space to exercise an electronic device before making a purchase.
Retailers recognize the need to display these electronic devices in a manner enabling the customer to use, evaluate and compare differing device types and models. To prevent customers from walking off with the devices, there is need of an apparatus for securing the devices to the display stand. Conventional ways of securing merchandise to a display stand include attaching the base of the device to the stand or tethering the device to the stand. Common tethers include straps, chains and steel wires. Effective tethering often requires drilling a hole in the merchandise casing. This has the unfavorable effect of making the merchandise unsellable. Such approach also can be troublesome, as it requires certain skill and special tools. A less effective tethering approach is to glue a clip at one end of the tether to the merchandise, while permanently attaching the other end to the display stand. Often these clips come off leaving the merchandise unsecured.